


Love In the Time Of Carne Asada

by Amanuensis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/pseuds/Amanuensis
Summary: Remus and Sirius have dinner...





	Love In the Time Of Carne Asada

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: In one of those "you had to be there" moments, xylodemon saw a "Full Moon Special" at Taco Bell and noted:  "I totally pictured an incredibly stoned Sirius going to a Taco Bell drive-thru on the motorbike because pre-transformation Remus was demanding nachos." So this is her fault.  


* * *

  
With an expression less murderous and more of a sulk, Sirius tossed each foil- or paper-wrapped lard bomb onto the bed, where they landed about the reclining Remus like some freak beef-and-bean hailstorm. "Nachos Muygrande, Chicken Enchilada, Spicy Steak 'n' Spanakopitafajita, whatever the hell that is..."  
  
"Did you get the Cinnamon Crispitos?" For a man supposedly too feeble to make the trek to the Happy Taco drive-in himself, two days before the full moon, Remus looked quite hale as he rooted through the bags in search of sugary deep-fried goodness.  
  
"I don't fucking remember and I'm not fucking going back if I didn't."  
  
"May you end up in Azkaban a Dementor's bitch."  
  
"May you marry a metamorph who sends you out after curry and chips every time she changes her bleeding hair color, let alone when she's pregnant."  
  
"Mine's nastier."  
  
"Mine's more creative."  
  
"Eh." Remus tore into a Shrimp Quesalupa. "Like that'll ever happen."


End file.
